The present invention relates to a system for removing undesirable odors found in the air. More particularly, this invention relates to an odor scavenger material for use in refrigerators, air conditioners, or the like. A very common problem faced today is that of the odiferous refrigerator. When pungent foods such as onions, leftovers, canalope, fish, very strong cheeses, or the like, are left in a refrigerator, the refrigerator often takes on a rather offensive odor which invades the kitchen once the refrigerator is opened. A rather typical solution to the problem of an odiferous refrigerator is that of placing an opened box of baking soda in the refrigerator.
Of course there are many other closed environments in which undesirable odors may proliferate or be contained without ventilation or adsorption of the odors. The present invention is useful in such closed environments also.
Another common problem is that of an air conditioner wherein foul smelling air is recirculated throughout the room. Most air conditioner filters are only designed to remove dust or other particles of similar size from the air. To accomplish this, a typical filter might be made out of strands of material such as fiberglass. While such filters are useful in removing dust-size particles, they do not help to remove odors.
The present invention seeks to solve these and other problems by utilizing quaternary ammonium compounds in a new way.
The quaternary ammonium compounds per se, are known, as indicated in Rupin, Michiel, "Dyeing with Direct and Fiber Reactive Dyes," Textile Chemist and Colorist, Volume 8, No. 9, September, 1976, pages 1-9/54-143/58, and the references cited therein, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,131,120; British Pat. No. 971,958; French Pat. No. 1,490,066; French Pat. No. 1,598,218; French Pat. No. 2,041,703; French Pat. No. 2,061,533; and French Pat. No. 2,096,702. Until now, such compounds have been used to improve dyeing efficiency and improve direct dyefastness for cellulose fabrics. However, the prior art does not suggest the use of such compounds as odor scavengers.